


UNKNOWN

by ninedeers



Category: JO1
Genre: JO1 - Freeform, M/M, ohira shoshei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninedeers/pseuds/ninedeers
Relationships: stranger/ohira shosei
Kudos: 1





	UNKNOWN

那小孩刚走进来时还有点害羞，手指缠在一起不知所措的盯着地。他像是刚洗了澡，头发软乎乎的趴着，身上也换了件白衬衫，扣子扣到第二颗，下垂眼可怜惜惜的，看上去清纯得很。

我冲他招了招手，小狗乖巧的坐在了我身边，软软的叫了声“伊藤先生”，垂着眼安安静静的坐着，完全看不出有经验的样子。

“叫什么名字？”

“祥生。”他乖巧的顺着我手臂的力道倚在了我身上，发顶蓬松柔软，带着洗发水的香气，领口漏出来的皮肤还有些泛红，应该是刚洗完就稀里糊涂的被丢了过来，手指有些无措的捏着衣角。

-

我也是偶尔才看到这场表演，舞台上白衬衫掀起来可以看到腰身，伏低身体的时候被扯得过大的领口歪在一边，连肩膀都露了出来，闭上眼做动作的样子色情的很。结束了蹦蹦跳跳下场时快乐的像小狗，不像来酒吧卖肉的。

不过他现在跪在地上舔我的样子更像小狗，眼神湿漉漉的，探出的舌尖红红的，被顶深了摇着屁股从嗓子里发出呜咽声像在讨好主人。

不得不说他口得不错，小嘴又会吸又会舔，表情不谄媚，一脸严肃的干着脏事显得更加可怜。

折腾了一会他嘴都红了，脸上也被各种液体弄得脏兮兮的。舔蛋的时候没控制好，鸡巴拍在脸上时他明显懵了，愣了一小会才继续了下去，不过那傻兮兮的模样又给我看硬了几分。

我也没准备射他嘴里，口了没多久就把他拉起来脱了他裤子，两条白嫩嫩的腿分开跪在我身边，我的手指插进他穴里的时候他明显疼得打颤，为了方便我进出又把腿分的更开抬高屁股，手臂环在我肩上在我耳边低声喘气。

给他扩张没那么仔细，不过里面又热又紧，弄了几下感觉有点湿意就拔了出来。我拍了拍他屁股他就会意了，自己扶着鸡巴对准后面的洞就坐了下去，他看起来还是疼，皱着眉，后面绞的死紧，咬着牙才全吃了下去。

不过他身子敏感，操了两下后面就开始出水了，里面的软肉又湿又热，紧紧的吸着我的东西，随着呼吸的节奏一缩一缩的。我掐着他的腰带着他动作，他自己也摆着腰讨好我，整个人被情欲蒸得粉嫩嫩的，皮肤染成了浅粉色，也出了不少汗，半敞着的白衬衫湿哒哒的贴在身上。他不太会叫，大部分时间咬着嘴唇发出小动物一样的哼声，顶狠了会软软糯糯的叫上两声。

我没让他把衣服脱了，就解了上面的扣子，毕竟他这个样子色得不行，胸口和锁骨半露不露，被我玩肿的乳头藏在衣服里，动作稍一大就暴露了出来，乳晕上还有明显的咬痕，直起身时半透不透的衣服贴在上面，被顶起一个小小的弧度。

这个姿势他撑不住了，两条腿跪久了开始打颤，被我摸得浑身发软腰也使不上劲，只能可怜兮兮的抱着我求饶。我掐着他的腰往淌着水的穴里撞了几下，射进他屁股里。

被灌了一肚子的小狗自己爬到一边缩成了一小团，屁股里夹不住的液体流出来把下面弄得脏兮兮的，背着我小心翼翼的自慰。看他那样子觉得有趣，我把他翻了过来，一双狗狗眼无辜的看着我，羞得脸一下子涨的通红，拉着衣摆遮住下面。

我握着他的手继续刚才的动作，被人看着自慰的羞耻感让他整个人绷紧，被快感刺激得眼眶都红了，最后呜咽得射了自己满手。

“乖孩子。”看他沉浸在射精的快感中一脸茫然的样子，我抬手揉了揉他的头发，“听话就会有奖励。”


End file.
